


Taste Test: A Sasha x Nicolo Love Story

by hanasuz



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AruAni, Aruani Week, Children of Characters, EreHisu Week, Erehisu, F/M, Food, Food Sex, Gen, Happy Ending, Jeankasa Week, Original Character(s), Sasha Braus - Freeform, jeankasa - Freeform, nicosha, sasha brauss - Freeform, sasha x nicolo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:48:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanasuz/pseuds/hanasuz
Summary: Celebrating Sasha and Nicolo with good food and good friends.
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Annie Leonhart, Armin Arlert/Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Sasha Blouse/Niccolo
Kudos: 21





	Taste Test: A Sasha x Nicolo Love Story

### Introduction

There is a sobering finality to a fictional character’s death in an anime. When Sasha died in the manga, I kept telling myself she wasn’t really dead yet: there’s still the anime. But now that she’s been killed off in the anime version as well, I have to come face to face with the fact that she’s really gone.

To some SnK fans Sasha’s merely one half of the _owarai kombi_ double act every good story requires. She was the _tsukkomi_ poker face to Connie’s _boke_ funny man. Her role, unquestionably, was to make us laugh, to give us lighthearted moments amidst a narrative so dark and heavy it could be stifling at times. Fulfilling her comedic role to a tee, offering every form of humour we could wish for, Sasha was like a sparkling ray of warm sunshine in a town perpetually covered by a dark cloud of despair. 

I miss her comforting presence in the manga. To me, she had always been more than just comic relief.

When her death was mourned by Nicolo, we find out there was more to her life than just stealing baked potatoes from the kitchen. She had been the sweetheart of a talented Marleyan chef, and given the way he went nearly berserk after he stumbled upon the killer, we can assume Sasha meant the world to him. More than just a glutton with a pretty face, Sasha had been someone’s inspiration, someone’s precious love. 

This fanfic story is my attempt to flesh out for sweet Sasha the life she deserves, a life filled with good friends and good food and good loving. Her life may have been short, but it was lived to the fullest. Sasha savoured each moment, a way of living I could do well to learn from. 

**Main Characters** : Sasha Brauss, Nicolo

 **Supporting Characters:** Connie Springer, Eren Jaeger, Jean Kirschtein, Mikasa Ackermann, Armin Arlert, Kaia Brauss; (mentioned) Historia Reiss, Carla Jaeger, Grisha Jaeger, Hange Zoe, Levi Ackermann

 **Pairings:** Sasha x Nicolo, Jean x Mikasa (jeankasa), Eren x Historia (erehisu), Armin x Annie (aruani)

### Chapter List

[ Chapter 1: The Chef ](https://hanasblog.beverlyclaire.com/attack-on-titan-fanfiction-taste-test-chapter-1/)

[Chapter 2: Dreams & Schemes](https://hanasblog.beverlyclaire.com/attack-on-titan-fanfiction-taste-test-chapter-2/)

[Chapter 3: Marry Me](https://hanasblog.beverlyclaire.com/attack-on-titan-fanfiction-taste-test-chapter-3/)

[Chapter 4: Her Legacy](https://hanasblog.beverlyclaire.com/attack-on-titan-fanfiction-taste-test-chapter-4/)


End file.
